This invention relates to an identification tag holder which is suitable for supporting product information on a container, in particular, a gas cylinder in which a gas is stored under pressure.
Presently provision is made for identification or product information tags on a gas cylinder by means of a molded collar which is located around the screw-threaded top of the gas cylinder and held in position by means of a protective cap which screws onto the screw-threaded top of the gas cylinder. The identification tag is then applied to the collar.
However, the collar has the disadvantage that it is large and costly. The collar also requires the protective cap to be screwed on to secure it in place and it requires removal of the screw cap if it is to be removed or replaced. If the cap is not in place, the collar can easily fall off if the gas cylinder is manhandled. Thus, it requires the screw cap to be in place if it is to remain securely in position on the gas cylinder.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage and to provide an identification tag holder which is not costly and which is light and which does not require the screw cap to be screwed on the top of the gas cylinder to maintain it in its place on the top of the gas cylinder.
In practice, it is sometimes desirable that an identification tag be provided on at least two opposite sides of a gas cylinder. The known collar only has provision for supporting a label on one side thereof. It is, accordingly, also an object of the present invention to provide an identification tag holder which can support a label on at least two opposite sides thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide an identification tag holder for use on a gas cylinder wherein the tag is shielded from the elements.